hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Egypt ( Safija)
And although I have worse days I am here. Egypt character appearing in the fan series Hetalia. Her human name is Safija Nasrallah. Appearance She has long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. In contrast to the majority of the Egyptian people, her face is pale. Her most common outfit is a green uniform and headband. In contrast, usually wears a blue sweater and gray long skirts. She wears navy blue stripes on her costume. Sometimes she is seen in revealing 'traditional' Arab costumes. Personality Egypt is a clumsy, shy, thoughtful, kind and honest girl who always speaks politely. She is a caring person, always looks after others and willingly helps them in every possible way. According to Japan, Safija's greatest gift is her hospitality. Her kindness caused that even initially cold Germany fell into nostalgic tears from childhood. Although Egypt is capable, she does not do well under pressure because it has terror on stage. Because she is very easily bullied, she makes simple mistakes, which is why many of her colleagues ignore her. She quickly panics when something goes wrong and tends to rethink situations under pressure or stress, such as repeatedly packing and unpacking a suitcase, to make sure that she has packed something, even if she did not have to pack the suitcase. She was also quite cautious, preferring to choose words and actions carefully to avoid undesirable consequences and attention. When Egypt is touring, she is very strategic and capable (as confirmed by most countries), although she still has a tendency to panic and exaggerated reaction, she has more confidence, thanks to which her skills and ingenuity were fully shown to her previously skeptical classmates, who were used to her failures. Without her knowledge, she managed to impress Austria. In general, Egypt still believes that it has more room for development. She became eager to face new challenges in the future. Interests Egypt is very intelligent. Her ingenuity is a desirable feature in many countries, which is why she often helps them because of their inability to refuse. 'A cute smile on the face for the setting sun'. It's not my style. I have to admit, I'm sad. Musaga is her favorite snack. Her favorite drink is orange juice, she hates coffee, which is why she often makes grim faces when someone drinks her. Despite the fact that Egypt usually eats veterinary dishes, in all countries it is known for its heavy dishes (kebab). Egypt is very musically talented. She can sing and play instruments (piano, bass guitar, drums, keyboard). She has a highly trained body, she can dance many dance styles, but I specialize in her national dances. Egypt, despite the fact that she is a friend and love interest, she saw anime for the first time, after a long relationship. In her opinion, Japanese culture is the most interesting culture of all. Relationship Argentina Initially, Egypt wanted to avoid Argentina as much as possible to prevent unwanted hostility. Unfortunately, Argętyna made contact with her, which Egypt could not refuse. She admires Argęty's ingenuity, but he tries to avoid her many times, which she fails. Safija then approached Argentine after they started going to meetings. Egypt and Argentine in the end established a relationship in which they exchange information. Japan Japan and Egypt are best friends. They help themselves as much as they can. Safija makes Kiku more open with her than even with America. They both have affection for each other, but they are too shy to admit it. As Japan said, Egypt inspired her many times. They are both considered to be one of the most ingenious countries. Iran They are both on a tight relationship. Iran attacks Egypt many times without reason, and over time it began to face it. At first they were friends, but their relationship changed over time, showing that oboe was not keen on the other. Finland Finland and Egypt are good friends. From time to time Finland is malicious to Safija, but they generally have good relations. In the past, they had a quarrel that was so serious that Egypt ran crying to Finland, and after him could apologize, Finland overtook her. France They are quite awkward. Egypt and Italy (when they were children) were brought up with teenage France. You can often see France flirting with embarrassment with Egypt. Egypt recognized as the younger sister of France. Egypt associates many diplomatic and military matters with France. If Francis asks Safija for a favor, she always tries to help him. Germany They seem to be close to each other, although Egypt sometimes annoys Ludwig with his behavior, e.g. when Safija is so shy that he cannot hear what he is saying. Germans, however, consider her to be unusually cute, which he has said many times to her embarrassment. Italy Relationships were established during the Roman Empire. However, during World War II, relations were strained because Italian and German troops launched a campaign against Egypt, but were defeated by Egyptian and British forces at the Battle of El Alamein. However, after the war, relations were restored and are close. Safija admires Italy for no reason. Russia Despite the close contacts between the two in their history, Egypt is very suspicious and afraid of its ally. However, Egypt still cares for Russia.At first, their relationship was only related to financial aid for Egypt. England England gave Egypt independence. He often treats it as his property, but despite many obstacles, they can get along well. Trivia * She is a very good cook. When everyone refuses to cook England, her cooking is desirable in most people. * Egypt is modeled on Fumiko Sagisawa. * She never drank alcohol. * Despite her shyness on her hip and right arm for a tattoo. Her arm is decorated with a Japanese dragon (because she considered it an amazing pattern), and her hip is decorated with the text: 'سأحمي دائمًا أحبائي' ('I will always protect my beloved') * Safija is a Christian, unlike most Egyptian citizens. * Her name (Safija) means: trouble-free, bright, clean, best friend. Her surname (Nasrallah) means 'God's victory'. * Is a country that has the fewest enemies in fanfic. * The main song of the character is Acid Rain performed by Cimorella. * All songs matching her character (except one) were sung by Miku Hatsune. * Songs that match her are: 'Rolling Girl', ''Delusion Girl', 'Keep It Simple', '+positive', ' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Hetalia Category:Asia Category:Africa